


Slam Your Body Down and Wind It All Around

by asexual-fandom-queen (writeordietrying)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Karaoke, M/M, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeordietrying/pseuds/asexual-fandom-queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Team Flash goes out for a night on the town, they don't expect to run into The Rogues. They certainly don't expect to spend the evening as drinking buddies. And yet, somehow, fraternizing with the enemy doesn't seem like such a bad idea after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slam Your Body Down and Wind It All Around

**Author's Note:**

> I should really be working on my longer Coldflash fic [We Could Keep Things Just the Same](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6095361/chapters/13971924), but honestly, it was just getting so angsty, I need to cheer myself up with some fluff.  
> Title taken from the Spice Girls song [Wannabe](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gJLIiF15wjQ).  
> Also, this borders on crack, but I tried to keep everyone as in character as possible.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Iris pulls her coat tighter around her body as she hurries down the sidewalk with Barry, Caitlin, and Cisco. The cab dropped them off a block away from the dive bar one of her coworkers at CCPN spent the afternoon raving about. Barry’s desperate for a night out after an exhausting week for The Flash, and Iris is eager to check the place out.

“I am so ready to get my drink on,” Cisco says enthusiastically, pulling the door open. The group is barely inside when three figures sitting at the bar turn to stare them down. Iris recognizes them immediately and is unsurprised to find the team from S.T.A.R. Labs stiffening, on high alert.

“Well, this is super awkward,” Cisco mutters, glancing between Barry and the trio of criminals at the bar.

“Maybe we should just go,” Caitlin suggests, tugging on Barry’s arm.

The brunette at the bar smiles a devilish smile. “Don’t be ridiculous,” she says. “No reason we can’t all be civil for one night, is there, Lenny?”

From the seat behind her, her brother smirks. “‘Course not,” he drawls. He gives Barry a strange look, eyebrow raising. “Barry?”

“Barry,” Caitlin whispers nervously, tugging at Barry’s sleeve again. The motion breaks Barry out of the trance he’s fallen into and he nods his head.

“Yeah, why not?” the speedster says. “As long as we both agree. No funny business.”

The woman holds up three fingers in a mocking salute. “Scouts honour,” she promises, voice honey sweet. The low lighting of the bar highlights the warm golden undertones in the curls of her hair. Her blue eyes shine with mischief, Iris thinks, and while agreeing to this strange truce seems like a terrible idea, she finds herself following Barry’s lead.

The quartet approaches the bar to place their orders with the bartender. The brunette reaches a hand out towards Iris and smiles slyly.

“I don’t think we’ve met,” she says. “I’m Lisa.”

Iris takes her hand and matches her smile. “Iris West,” she replies.

“This is my brother, Len,” Lisa adds. “And our friend Mick.”

Mick tips his glass of scotch in greeting.

“I met your brother, actually,” Iris tells Lisa. She shoots Len a pointed glare. “When he broke into my house.”

“Which was lovely, by the way,” Len interjects. “Very homey.”  

“What was Len doing breaking into your house?” Mick asks gruffly, brow furrowed in confusion.

Iris and Barry share a quick, nervous look. “It’s a bit of a long story,” she says. Mick, thankfully, doesn’t press the matter.

The bartender returns with their orders, and as the group starts reaching for their wallets, Len holds out a hand. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a few bills, passing them to the bartender.

“This round’s on us,” he says. “A show of good faith.”

Barry smiles a crooked smile and glances at Len from the corner of his eye. “Do I even wanna know where that money came from?” he asks, strained.  

Len huffs a laugh. “It might be better for everyone if you didn’t.”  

It doesn’t escape the Rogues’ notice when Caitlin starts rifling through her purse, though she’s trying to be discrete. She takes out a small vile of clear liquid and passes it to Barry, who slips the contents into his bottle of beer. Mick and Lisa seem concerned until they see Barry drink the spiked beverage himself.

Then, Mick scoffs. “Drugging yourself, Kid?” he quips. “Respect.”

“What?” Barry asks, confused. Then he looks down at his drink as it dawns on him. His eyes widen comically and he begins to shake his head. “No, no,” he insists. “That’s not --”

Barry cuts himself off with a sigh. “You know what,” he says, shoulders slumping. “Forget it. It’s me. I’m him.”

Len’s eyes widen almost imperceptibly, but Mick and Lisa merely offer him blank stares. So, Barry tries again. “Scarlet,” he adds, emphatic.

Still no reaction.

Barry takes a quick look around the bar, making sure no one else is watching, before lifting a finger in the air. He vibrates it at super speed for a few seconds until a look of understanding dawns on Lisa and Mick’s faces.

“Oh,” Lisa breathes. “Oh, everything makes so much sense now.”

“I’m a little disappointed you didn’t put it together sooner, sis,” Len drawls.

Lisa makes a face at him. “Bite me, Lenny.”

“Still doesn’t explain the roofie,” Mick says nonchalantly, sipping at his drink.  

“It’s not a roofie,” Barry snaps, a little too loud. He takes a minute to compose himself before he continues. “My metabolism is super fast. Regular alcohol can’t get me drunk.”

“So the good doctor brewed you up a little potion,” Len teases.

Barry shrugs. “Basically,” he agrees.  

“Not that this hasn’t been fun,” Caitlin interjects, and, really, nothing in her tone backs the statement up. “But I think we’ve imposed enough for one evening.”

“It’s no imposition,” Lisa argues. She’s got her eyes trained on Iris, and the young reporter feels a pleasant tingle spread through her belly. “A little unexpected company never hurt anyone.”

“We should order another round,” Iris suggests, smile eager and bright. “Maybe grab a booth.”

Len smirks. “I’ll do you one better,” he says. He taps on the bar to get the bartender’s attention. “We’ll take a table.”

The man reaches under the bar and withdraws a box of pool balls. He places them in front of Len but doesn’t quite hand them over. “It’s eight bucks for the hour,” he says.

Len lays down a handful of twenties. “I think that should cover it. And another round for my friends and I.”

“Coming right up,” the bartender replies.

With their next round of drinks secured, the unlikely group gathers around one of the bar’s pool tables. Team Flash stands on one side while the Rogues stand on the other, both eyeing their companions warily, still uncertain of where they stand despite all the bravado.

“We’ll split into teams,” Len announces.

“But we’re an odd number,” Caitlin protests.

Lisa slides over to stand next to Iris at the head of the table. “Dibs on the cutie,” she says, looking the dark haired woman up and down. Then, she looks over at Barry. “I mean, you do have an unfair metahuman advantage,” she reminds him.

“As if you three aren’t expert marksmen,” Cisco scoffs.

Lisa feigns humility. “Gee, Cisco,” she sighs. “You really do know how to flatter a girl.”

“I’m in,” Iris says, smiling brightly. Her cheeks are flushed from her first cocktail already, and she sips idly at her second.

“How about we let Team Flash break,” Len drawls, racking the balls. “In the spirit of being fair.”

“You have much experience with that?” Barry teases.

Len smirks back at him. “There’s a first time for everything.”

Caitlin and Cisco decide to let Barry shoot first. He leans over the table, considering the angle carefully, before drawing the pool cue back and then forward in a precise strike. He sinks the eight ball immediately and turns as bright red as his alter ego. The Rogues and Iris - the traitor - laugh raucously at him. He steps back from the table and hangs his head in shame.

“Maybe we should try that again,” he mumbles.

Iris ambles over and takes the pool cue from his hands. “How about I break this time?” she says.

By the time the balls are racked again, Caitlin’s gotten to the bottom of her second Long Island Iced Tea. The shift in her mood is noticeable, going from tense and hesitant to open and carefree. While she’s drinking so fast to cut through the awkwardness, it does nothing to change how hilarious or exceptionally sloppy Drunk Caitlin is.  

“I’m going for another,” she announces, shaking the ice around in her empty glass. “Nobody win until I get back.”

“Well, obviously, I can’t make that kind of promise,” Barry jokes. He’s got his own flush too, from drunkenness rather than embarrassment now.

As Caitlin returns to the bar, Iris removes the rack from around the multicoloured balls. She leans forward to break, tongue sticking out in concentration. She’s about to take the shot when Lisa slides up behind her, one arm around her waist, the other sliding down her arm. She nudges Iris to the left, shifting her aim.

“Try that,” she whispers into the journalist’s ear. “You weren’t shooting straight.”

A shiver runs up Iris’s spine. “Yeah,” she whispers back. “I’ve always had a bit of a problem with that.”

Conspiratorially, Cisco leans over and mutters to Barry, “I think the Golden Glider’s putting the moves of your sister.”

“I think my sister’s putting the moves right back,” Barry replied, a little stunned.

“Get it, girl,” Cisco whispers, head bopping in approval.  

A loud _clack_ cuts through the room as Iris drives the cue ball into its target, the break expert. She sinks the eleven and the fifteen and looks over her shoulder, beaming proudly back at Lisa.

Len whistles lowly, impressed. “Nice,” he compliments. “Sure you’re not a superhero, too?”

Iris smirks. “Only when they give me a gun.”

“Sounds like you’re my kind of girl,” Lisa says, looking just as impressed as her brother now.

Caitlin returns with her third drink, and another Blue Hawaii for Cisco. The engineer takes it and sips happily on the neon blue concoction.

“Thanks, Cait,” he hums.

“What are friends for?” the doctor replies, slinging an arm around his shoulder.  

Iris passes the cue to Lisa, who sinks another ball effortlessly. Then on to Mick, who sinks another, and then Len. Barry catches his eye across the table and shoots him a pitiful look. Len sighs flippantly, but when he takes his shot, the ten just misses the left corner pocket, and Barry knows it’s on purpose.

Barry rounds the table to take the cue from Len, maybe more smugly than is warranted, but the older man doesn’t comment. Instead, he passes it over with a challenging look.  Barry leans over to take a shot at lucky number seven, but Cisco comes up behind him and pulls the cue from his hands.

“Hey, what gives?” Barry protests.

Cisco levels him with a condescending look. “We don’t need a repeat of what happened the last time you tried this,” he says. Barry concedes that maybe Cisco has a point, so he steps aside and lets him take the shot instead.

Which, as it turns out, is a horrible idea. The tip of the stick lodges under the cue ball and sends it flying off the table, bouncing twice as it hits the ground and begins rolling across the room. Cisco’s face blanches. The boisterous laughter of the group turns every head in the room, and Cisco mutely hands the cue back over to Iris as Len goes to retrieve the runaway ball.

The group plays another few rounds of pool over another few rounds of drinks, Iris and the Rogues sweeping the floor with Team Flash. It’s a quarter after midnight when the loud rumbling of Barry’s stomach cuts through laughter and general merriment of the evening.

“I think I’m getting kinda hungry,” Barry says redundantly.

“Ooh,” Lisa exclaims, bouncing on her toes in excitement. “There’s an all night sushi place just down the block.”

“I could _roll_ with that,” Cisco says, accompanied by an over-exaggerated wink.

Len raises a quick hand and points at the younger man sternly, albeit a little off center. “Hey, Ramon,” he snaps. “Hands off my puns.”

Cisco breaks out a truly shit-eating grin. “ _Maki_ me.”

The group devolves into uncontrollable cackling. Caitlin outright doubles over, and Barry almost falls out of his chair. Iris wipes tears from the corners of her eyes and lets out a long sigh, trying to compose herself.

“That was so awful,” she breathes, blinking her eyes in the hopes of clearing them.

Cisco frowns, a little put out. “I thought it was pretty good,” he defends.

“Why don’t you leave the punning to the adults, Kid?” Len drawls, but he pats Cisco warmly on the shoulder as he does to soften the blow.

“Whatever. You’re just jealous,” Cisco mumbles as he follows the rest of the group out of the overheated bar and into the cold air of the late autumn night.

 

* * *

 

The group of seven piles awkwardly into a rounded booth at the back of the restaurant. For all intents and purposes, it probably isn’t meant to seat more than five, but they make it work. Len and Mick take up the outside corners, both unwilling to be boxed in. To Len’s left sits Barry, and then Cisco. To Mick’s right, Caitlin. Lisa and Iris are wedged in the middle, practically in one another’s laps. Neither woman seems to mind.

When the waiter who’s come by finishes taking their orders, Caitlin slams an excited fist down on the table. “Oh,” she chirps. “And a bottle of sake for the table.”

Mick huffs out a laugh. “Girl likes to drink,” he says, sounding almost fond.

“I really do,” Caitlin replies, dopey grin spreading over her face.

It doesn’t take long for their order to arrive. It takes some maneuvering to find room on the table for the thirty-six pieces of sushi Barry ordered, but they eventually find enough space. Len, Lisa, and Mick watch him in disbelief as he puts away six pieces of spicy salmon roll without so much as breaking a sweat.

“I have a fast metabolism,” Barry reminds them around a mouthful of food.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full,” Len chastises.

Barry scowls and washes the whole thing down with a swig of his specially spiked sake.  

“Oh, my God,” Iris says, moaning appreciatively as she takes a bite of her sushi. “These spider rolls are delicious.”

“I’ll trade you one for one,” Lisa offers, nudging over her plate of dragon rolls. Iris reaches down, but instead of picking up a roll from Lisa’s plate, she picks up one of her own and holds in front of the brunette’s lips. Lisa smiles impishly and opens wide, letting Iris feed her. A piece of rice sticks to her lower lip and Iris brushes it off with her thumb before drawing her hand back. She holds Lisa’s eyes as she slips the piece of rice between her own lips, corners turned up in a smirk.

Lisa’s eyebrows raise, playful look in her eyes. “Delicious,” she says.

Iris laughs. Then, she reaches forward, steals a roll from Lisa’s plate, and pops it in her mouth.

Caitlin’s small whine cuts through the charged moment. “We’re out of sake,” she grumbles, bottle held upside down over her glass. A few pitiful drops drip from the rim, and the doctor scowls at them.  

With a small grunt, Mick slides his glass, almost completely full, over to her.

Caitlin looks up at him reverently. “You’re, like, the nicest criminal I’ve ever met,” she says, cradling the glass between her hands. Mick snorts a laugh.

“Caitlin’s right,” Iris chimes in. “You guys are great. You know, I should write a human interest piece on the unexpected morality of criminals.”

“You’re a reporter?” Lisa asks, intrigued.

“Iris West isn’t just _a_ reporter,” Len cuts in, emphatic. “She’s _the best_ damn reporter this city has.”

“Aw,” Iris protests, flushing. “Stop it.”

“I’m serious,” Len insists. “I’ve never missed an article. Actually, you deserve one of those…” he trails off, eyebrows furrowed. “God,” he sighs. “What are those award things called?”

“Pulitzer,” Mick grunts, filling in his partner’s blank.

Len snaps his fingers triumphantly. “Yes,” he says. “A Pulitzer. You deserve a Pulitzer.”

“Wow,” Lisa says, staring at Iris with a whole new perspective. “Aren’t you a remarkable sort of woman?”

“You’re not so unremarkable yourself,” Iris returns, smile shy.  

“I need to pee,” Caitlin says suddenly, straightening up in her seat. Mick slides out of the booth to let her by. When she gets to her feet, she wobbles slightly.

Iris laughs. “Maybe I should go with her,” she suggests.  

“Drunk Caitlin isn’t exactly a fully functioning adult,” Cisco says. “That might be a good idea.”

So, Iris shuffles out of the booth too and helps the intoxicated doctor across the room to a doorway marked _restrooms_. By the time they return, the bill has been divvied up and payed.

“What now?” Barry asks as the group gets up from the table. He seems reluctant to draw the evening to a close, and he’s not the only one.

“Let’s just go out,” Iris says. “Walk around a bit. I’m sure we’ll find something interesting to do.”

“I’m with Katie Couric,” Lisa says. Iris smiles at the nickname. “The night’s still young, after all.”

“What are we waiting for, then?” Len asks. He heads for the door, and the others follow. When he gets there, he holds it open and gestures for Barry, who’s directly behind him, to go through. “After you,” he says.

Barry blushes and ducks his head. “Thanks,” he replies.

One by one, they file outside. Lisa and Iris link arms and head right, leading the impromptu expedition. Barry falls in step with Len, neither man saying anything as they listen to their sisters talk and giggle amongst themselves.

They make it just over a block when a quick yelp from Caitlin catches their attention. Barry turns back in time to see Mick dart forward and grab her by the arm, effectively saving her from face-planting into the sidewalk. He jerks her upright and then let’s her go, though he still lingers at her side attentively.

“I think I’m a little drunk,” Caitlin fake-whispers, hand up to her mouth as though it was any sort of secret.

She wobbles again and Mick sighs. “Alright,” he mutters before scooping one hand around her thigh, the other clasping her wrist, and hoisting her onto his shoulders in a fireman’s carry.

Caitlin lets out a surprised yip and clings frantically to his arm. Her friends search her face for signs of objection but find none. Instead, she seems to be taking a moment to consider things.

“You’re very sturdy,” she says finally, sounding impressed. Mick huffs a laugh but says nothing in response.

The group resumes their aimless ambling, Iris and Lisa picking up their conversation. Caitlin rambles on to Mick about everything and nothing, but he listens, holding her arm and leg with one hand and using the other to open and close his lighter idly. Cisco and Barry talk animatedly about new projects the engineer is working on to aide Team Flash, seemingly unconcerned with their three supervillains being in earshot. Len walks alongside them, silent but content.

“Wait,” Caitlin shrieks as they pass a neon sign outside some hole-in-the-wall bar. She reaches for it, making grabby hands, and Mick has to jostle her to keep her from sliding off his back. “Karaoke! We have to go in!”

“I don’t know,” Barry says, sounding awkward.

“But we have to,” Caitlin insists. “Barry has the voice of an angel, pure and innocent, like a tiny cherub, perhaps.”

Barry flushes furiously.

Lisa laughs. “Lenny’s quite the crooner, too,” she says, a little impish.

“Lisa,” Len warns. The brunette flashes him a smug smile.

“Sounds like a good time waiting to happen,” Iris says, still holding fast to Lisa’s arm.

And so, against their better judgement, Len and Barry agree to Operation Karaoke. Caitlin squeals excitedly and, when Mick lets her down, runs over to hug the Scarlet Speedster.

“You’re my bestest friend ever,” she says, breathe puffing uncomfortably in his ear.

“I thought I was your bestest friend ever,” Cisco protests, looking put out.

Caitlin stumbles over and hugs him too, expression sad. “Of course you are, Cisco,” she says. “In fact, everyone here is my bestest friend. I decided.”

“I’m honoured,” Len drawls, and Barry laughs.

“Let’s head inside and get the good doctor sitting before she falls over again,” Mick suggests.

When they pile into a table near the stage, Lisa orders a round of drinks. Caitlin pulls another vial of serum from her purse and begins passing it over to Barry. Then, she pauses mid-motion, frown wrinkling her forehead.

“What?” Barry asks, hand stopped in mid-air as well.

“How many of these have you already had?” Caitlin replies, looking more and more troubled by the second.

“Four,” Barry says. “Why?”

Caitlin makes a small, contemplative noise. “I haven’t actually run any calculations on what would happen to you if you had more than three,” she says, head tilting, nose scrunched up adorably.

Barry takes a few seconds to be concerned before shrugging. “Hasn’t killed me yet,” he says, then grabs the fifth vial from Caitlin and pours it into his margarita.

It’s not until they reach the bottom of their glasses, but, finally, Barry and Len agree to a duet. Lisa and Iris chose their song, whispering conspiratorially to one another behind their hands and giggling in the most obnoxious way possible, mostly for show.

As they head up on stage, the girls rush back to their seats. Cisco returns to the table with another tray full of alcohol, and Barry desperately wishes he’d had more to drink. Though the whole experience is bound to be more pleasurable than the time Caitlin made him do karaoke sober.

“Nervous, Barry?” Len teases as they waited for the music to begin.

Barry smirks. “You wish,” he replies.

The second the music starts, both Barry and Len groan in abject horror. Their friends are insufferable, dying of laughter from their table. After another few seconds of grumbling, Barry gives in to the fancy of his friends and the infectious melody of the iconic 90s pop hit.

“Yo, _I’ll tell you what I want, what I really, really, want_ ,” Barry sings, smiling over at Len.

The older man sighs and gives in as well. “ _So tell me what you want, what you really, really want_ ,” he replies.

They exchange a few volleys of _I wanna_ s, easing more and more into the mood of the song as they go. Then, they start in on the verse.

“ _If you want my future, forget my past_ ,” Len croons. He holds Barry’s gaze, matching the hero’s smug expression.  “ _If you wanna get with me, better make it fast_.”

“ _Now don’t go wasting my precious time_ ,” Barry belts, voice still smooth and on key, despite his intoxication. “ _Get your act together we could be just fine_.”

Mick wolf whistles loudly as they launch into the pre-chorus. Barry blushes furiously but ploughs ahead. When they arrive at the chorus, the whole group begins shouting out the lyrics, all except Mick, though he sways to the beat and hides a pleased grin poorly behind his bottle of beer.

“ _If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends_ ,” they sing, keeping the melody. While shaky and out of key, it lets Barry and Len launch into all sorts of interesting harmonies and echoes. “ _Make it last forever. Friendship never ends_.”  

Iris curls up into Lisa’s side, chairs pulled flush against one another. The Golden Glider wraps an arm around her shoulder and draws her even closer.

“ _If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give_.”

Barry looks over at Len again, and, when their eyes meet, his stomach jumps somewhere up into his chest. He’s about eighty percent sure it isn’t from the untested alcohol.

“ _Taking is too easy but that’s the way it is_.”  

 

* * *

 

At ten after two in the morning, once last call has been both issued and then consumed, the group stumbles out of the bar back onto the street. Caitlin shivers in the cold air and Mick quickly removes his jacket to drape over her shoulders. She looks up at him, surprised, and smiles, slipping her arms through the oversized sleeves and pulling it closer around her body.

“You’re not gonna be cold?” she asks.  

He shakes his head. “Don’t worry about it.”

They begin walking, no real destination in mind. They’re more subdued than they were coming from the sushi place, the late hour finally getting to them. Caitlin struggles to hold a straight line and Mick sighs. He reaches out a hand to stop her and then crouches down invitingly.

“Hop on,” he offers.

Without hesitation, she does, wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders and taking a small leap forward, legs circling around his waist. Mick straightens and bumps her up, arms grabbing behind her knees, and she shrieks in surprise. Over the shock of suddenly being jostled, Caitlin wraps her arms tighter around Mick’s neck and rests her head on his shoulder.

“Thanks,” she whispers.

Mick grunts. “It’s no trouble,” he says.

“What should we do now?” Cisco wonders, looking around at the rest of the group.

“We could go back to the house,” Barry suggests.

Len is quick to object. “Yes,” he drawls. “Because I’m sure Detective West is just dying to welcome three criminals into his home.”

“Dad’s not there,” Iris corrects. “He’s with my brother Wally in Keystone City, helping him go through the rest of our mother’s things. He won’t be back until Monday.”

“You weren’t all too keen on having me in your house either, if I remember correctly,” Len reminds her.

“Yes,” she says. “Well, this time, you’re invited.”

This time, Len just shrugs. “Lead the way, then,” he says.

The West house is far enough outside the city that a taxi would probably be justified, but there’s a silent understanding among the group that they should walk instead. The early morning is calm. Peaceful. The only sounds now are of whispered conversations, and even those are few and far between. Lisa and Iris have moved from linking arms to holding hands, and Barry and Len have drifted so close into one another's space their fingers occasionally brush as well. Cisco spends most of the trek watching the twinkling lights in the sky.

When they arrive on the front porch, Barry pulls his house key from his pocket and unlocks the door. He steps inside and gestures lamely towards the living room for Lisa and Mick, the only two who have never visited the place.

“Home sweet home,” he says.

As soon as he’s through the door, Cisco brushes past Barry and heads up the stairs.

“Bathroom,” he mutters urgently, and no one dares press for details.

At some point during the commute, Caitlin fell asleep, head pillowed on Mick’s shoulder. The arsonist ventures over to the couch and gently lays her down, careful not to wake her. He takes the blanket from the back of the couch and drapes it over her. Then, he goes into the kitchen to find a wastebasket to place beside her head.

“My room is upstairs,” Iris whispers to Lisa. The other woman smiles wickedly and trills as Iris grabs her hand and drags her up the staircase. Neither looks back.

When the door to her bedroom closes behind them, Iris takes Lisa’s face between her palms and kisses her without preamble. Lisa smiles and kisses her back, trailing her hands up the curves of Iris’s hips to rest on her waist. They share a few more quick, idle kisses kissing before they both pull back, giggling and out of breath.

Iris shrugs out of her jacket and then peels her dress over her head. She moves to her dresser and pulls out a ratty old S.T.A.R. Labs t-shirt, slipping it on. It falls coyly to the tops of her thighs. She reaches into her dresser and pulls out another, this one with a CCPD logo, and tosses it to Lisa.

“Want one?” Iris asked.

Lisa catches it with a smirk. “Thanks, Cutie.”

She strips out of her own clothes, unabashed. Iris tries to keep her eyes downcast, but she can’t help but steal glances at the other woman’s creamy skin. It’s marbled with an array of scars in pinks and browns and whites, but she doesn’t try to hide them. She lets Iris look, and while Iris doesn’t know her very well, she thinks it has to mean something.

“Are you a big spoon or a little spoon?” Iris asks once Lisa’s got the shirt on.

“Oh, definitely a big spoon,” Lisa replies, smirking.

Iris draws back the covers and the two women crawl into bed together. Lisa wraps her arms around Iris’s chest, twining their legs together. Iris takes hold of the brunette’s hands between her own. Lisa places a gentle kiss against the flesh of Iris’s neck, who turns her head to press their mouth together sweetly once more. Then, she turns back and wiggles in place, getting comfortable.

“Goodnight,” Iris says.

She feels Lisa sigh, breath hot against the back of her neck. “Goodnight, Iris.”

 

* * *

 

Iris wakes to a ray of sun shining in her eyes through the open blinds. She feels a warm body in bed beside her and can’t shake the feeling of being watched. She turns over and finds Lisa staring down at her, propped up on one elbow. The previous night comes flooding back to her in one cascading wave, pieces fitting into place. She looks up at Lisa and smiles.

“Good morning,” Iris sighs, reaching a hand out.

Lisa threads Iris’s fingers between her own and smiles, too. “This is definitely the positive reaction I was hoping you’d have,” she says.

Something in Lisa’s expression is vulnerable, even though Iris can see her trying to hide it, so she leans up to kiss the other woman. It’s warm and pleasant, but a little stale and they both know it. The couple pulls apart, laughing.

“Morning breath,” Lisa says needlessly.

“There’s a spare toothbrush in the medicine cabinet. Bathroom’s just down the hall,” Iris offers.

Lisa nods and slips out of bed. She disappears around the doorway and Iris sighs, flopping back onto the mattress. She takes a moment to lament how absolutely complicated this thing she’s started Lisa - whatever it is, exactly - will be. She gets over it quickly, though. It’s her life and she can do what she wants with it. That includes seeing whoever she damn well pleases.

Iris gets out of bed and shoves on a pair of flannel sleep pants. She shuffles down the hall, expecting to find Lisa in the bathroom, but instead she sees her loitering in the threshold.

“What are you doing?” Iris asks, curious. She moves to peer over Lisa’s shoulder and immediately discovers the reason for the other woman’s hesitation. There in the bathtub, fast asleep with one leg dangling over the edge, is Cisco. He snores lightly, and Iris struggles to suppress a giggle.

“Come on,” she whispers, slipping a hand around Lisa’s waist. “There’s another bathroom downstairs.”

Iris drags Lisa away from the doorframe and leads her downstairs. They keep their footsteps light, trying to avoid waking anyone who might still be asleep. As they move through the living room, Lisa trailing behind Iris with her hands on her waist, they notice Caitlin, still asleep on the couch. Mick is asleep too, upright in the armchair across from her, like he nodded off keeping watch.

They tiptoe through the dining room into the kitchen, off of which is the downstairs bathroom. They stop dead upon entering when they realize what they’ve walked into. Barry is perched on the counter, sleeves of this S.T.A.R. Labs sweater pushed up his forearms. Between his open legs stands Leonard Snart, hands running up and down his thighs as they plunge their tongues lazily and rather graphically into one another’s mouths.

Awkwardly, Iris clears her throat. The pair is quick to pull apart. Barry blushes into his hairline while Len simply goes rigid, on high alert. Iris can see he’s waiting for her anger but honestly, she doesn’t feel any. Sure, the man’s got a pretty dodgy history and is technically still a criminal, but it’s not like she’s in a different boat herself.

“Good morning,” Iris greets, chuckling good-naturedly. Lisa’s snuggles up behind her, and Iris can see the exact moment both Len and Barry relax.

“Pancakes?” Barry squeaks. He holds up a bright blue mixing bowl and tips it slightly to show off the batter inside.

“Blueberry or chocolate chip?” Iris asks critically.

Len produces up a bag of Toll House chips in one hand and a bag of frozen blueberries in the other. “Both,” he replies, expression hopeful.

Iris beams. “Good answer,” she says.

Lisa places a small kiss at the corner of her jaw and leans up to whisper in her ear. “Is that the bathroom?” she asks, pointing to the only other door in the room.

Iris nods.

As Lisa crosses the kitchen, Cisco’s disembodied voice floats down from upstairs.

“Barry? Why am I in your bathtub?”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://asexual-fandom-queen.tumblr.com/).


End file.
